Sotto Mezameru
by Achicagoil
Summary: Fleur and Draco's daughter, Avril, grows up in a world full of... Death Eaters! When asked to play 'spy', she just CAN'T refuse


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Be glad. Avril Obscurité Weasley is mine. Thank   
you. Good night. Enjoy the fic. WARNING: I orriginally typed this on evil, evil Microsoft Word.  
Whenever I would go to do "..." it... turned out well. When I went to change this to a .txt doc, it  
was evil and turned it into a little, black box. Sorry if I missed a few black boxes when I went   
to edit... .;;;  
  
Sotto Mezameru  
rated: I dunno... PG-13 to R I guess  
Summary: Fleur and Bill's daughter, Avril Obscurité Weasley, has grown up knowing the   
difference between the Dark Side and the Light Side. When she is forced to become a spy   
and live in the Malfoy Manor, little does she know what is in store for her.   
  
Chapter One: Beginnings of a Feud  
Bill laughed merrily, the sound of merriment surprising both him and Fleur. The past   
few years had brought hell to the wizarding world, and almost everyone knew it. The   
naivety of his daughter's childhood years had to make him smile as she ran through Fred   
and George's joke shop with as much mayhem and chaos as a three-year-old ought to   
have. "Papa!" she squealed, her silvery-red hair catching the sun, "Sil te plait!" she   
squealed, holding up a package of dung bombs. Fleur gave her daughter a sly look.  
  
"Mon petite Obscurité," she laughed, "You will be up to nothing but TROUBLE with   
those dung bombs. Could you perhaps pick something less destructive up to buy?" Fleur   
wanted to know. The young girl pouted.  
"Non, ma mere," she sniffed, gaining an air of elder years above her. "You said I   
could get anything I wanted and Oncle George pointed these out to me specially," the girl   
stated. Bill shot his younger brother a glare, and George shrugged.  
"I thought I was doing you a favor," he stated innocently. Bill rolled his eyes and   
pulled out several sickles to pay for his daughter's purchase.   
"That's the last time she steps foot into here until she's paying for the tricks and jokes   
herself," Bill snorted.  
"Until she is able to GET here herself. By then, I'll have hopes she'll avoid this place,"   
Fleur stated with distaste.   
"Not still bitter about last Christmas, are you, Fleur-dear?" Fred wanted to know,   
popping up from behind a bookcase. Harry grinned slightly, his arm tightly around   
Hermione's shoulders. Ever since Ron... He didn't even want to think about it. This was   
one of the few times the Weasley brothers had gotten together without somebody   
bursting into tears.  
Fleur glared at the twins. "As a matter of fact," she snorted. Fred and George shared a   
moment before bursting into laughter. Over the Christmas dinner, Fleur had found out her   
crepes were filled with liquid canary cremes, bursting into feathers every few bites until   
Fred and George had confessed to lining her food with booby-traps.  
The young child with silvery-red hair danced in a merry circle, her bright blue eyes   
shining out of a pale-white face. "Mama made a pretty parakeet," she giggled, spinning so   
tightly to the point of falling to the ground. Everybody in the shop prepared for a crying   
fit, when she merrily broke into peals of laughter.   
Fleur smiled, picking her child up. "Avril, dear, you're going to hurt yourself," she   
stated, walking the child out of the shop, 'accidentally' leaving the bag with the child's   
dungbombs on the counter. George grinned, lifting the item off the counter and handing it   
to Bill as the two had left the quarters.  
"How's Mom?" Fred wanted to know. Bill's smile dropped slightly.  
"Still in a lot of pain. With Ginny in St. Mungos and Ron... gone, the toll's being taken   
on her hard. She's lost a lot of the gyp she had. Didn't even bother to yell at me when I   
changed the color of the yarn she was spinning. Didn't even notice it was yellow until   
Charlie poked her," he sighed, following his wife and child out the shop. Harry,   
Hermione, and the twins followed, to be greeted to the sight of Fleur holding on Avril   
while striking up a conversation with two familiarly blonde Slytherins. Harry rolled his   
eyes, pulling out his wand and walking up to Fleur.  
"You had your chance, but ignored us, yo-" Draco stopped short, seeing Harry's glare   
and most of the Weasley clan behind him. Forgetting about what he was saying, Draco   
pulled his wand out as well, smirking at Harry. Lucius snorted in his son's general   
direction.  
"Mr. Potter," he began in the typical Malfoy drawl, "Whatever my son had to say to   
this young lady has no concern to you."  
Harry returned the smirk with every bit of bitterness as Malfoy had. "Although very   
convincing, whatever has to do with Fleur has to do with us. Ron would have made sure   
of that, Mr. Malfoy, and it's only a matter of time until you two both get thrown into   
Azkaban for man slaughter," Harry spat.  
Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed, but before either party could add to Harry's remark,   
Avril squirmed out of her mother's arms and walked up to the Malfoys with her arms   
crossed. "And don't you touch my mommy," she threatened, her arms crossed and   
stomping her foot down in determination. Draco snorted at the girl's reaction, and   
Lucius's lip curled.  
"Another spawn of the Weasley clan. How-" he thought for a second, "touching. You   
must learn how to perform safe sex before you have ten kids yourself. Come on, Draco.   
You may settle your score with Mr. Potter later, I'm sure," Lucius snorted, walking off   
and dragging Draco along.  
With a final glare, Avril wrapped her arms around her father's legs, grinning up at   
him. "He won't bother you anymore, Papa!" she giggled, mentally warming his attitude   
with her grin.  
Bill smiled down to the girl. "That's right, mon petite amie. You scared him off."  
  
Chapter Two: Point Revealed  
  
Avril folded her arms across her chest, glaring accusingly (a look which had been   
quite famous from her) at Dumbledore. "I don't even know these people and you're   
asking me to play spy? I haven't even finished my years at Hogwarts," she reminded him.   
She noted that the usual sparkle in his eyes had been erased, his years showing clearly on   
his face.  
"My dear, I know quite well you haven't finished your years at Hogwarts, but while   
you speak now, Voldemort is gathering forces together across the United States to put in   
addition to the ones he has in Great Britain, and our spies can no longer be trusted,"   
Dumbledore replied.  
Avril plopped down in the chair in front of his desk, tossing waste-length strawberry-  
silver hair out of her face. "Why me?" she pondered.   
"You can be trusted. You are one of the few Purebloods left that is true to the Light-  
Side. You are young. You can easily manipulate people to your will. The pure sex appeal   
will have many of Voldemort's younger alliance members following you. And because of   
your determined will to prove others wrong and right. Your acting ability will allow   
many to follow you. You are one of a kind, Obscurité. That's why you are being chosen,"   
was Dumbledore's fierce reply.  
Avril raised an eyebrow at him. "So how long is this training going to take?" she   
wanted to know, propping her feet on Dumbledore's desk. Professor Snape, who had been   
silent until then, made a cameo appearance into the conversation by lifting her feet up   
again and dropping them to the floor. Avril's sharp laugh broke the tension in the air.   
"You're supposed to love your Slytherin-Housies, Professor!" Avril accused teasingly.  
"And you are supposed to show respect to your elders, Obscurité, if not anything else.   
I can guarantee you that you're being chosen over the rest of the wizarding students in the   
school for pure nerve and nothing else," he spat back. Avril batted her long eyelashes at   
him, giving him effect of his rolling of the eyes.  
"I love you too, Professor Snape!" she laughed, watching as several others entered the   
room. Laughing, she welcomed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin into the room with a grin.   
"It's one, giant reunion! If only Pettigrew were aware of such things," she giggled, sitting   
up, regaining seriousness. "When do I start my training, if you insist I go along with this   
mess?" she asked. "And do my parents know about it? Or Grandmere? She'd have a   
living fit."  
Snape cringed. "Yes, you parents and Molly know about it. Molly personally saw it fit   
to send a howler to Severus about the responsibilities he holds as the head of your house.   
Bill and Fleur saw it fit to train you after a bit of persuasion," Dumbledore replied,   
standing. Arvil looked around to the three gentlemen standing around her.  
"And I suppose you are now proclaimed Black-sensei, Lupin-sensei, and Snape-  
sensei?" she asked, crossing her arms. Dumbledore nodded for the confused expressions   
the three wore.   
"For the rest of the year, Sirius and Remus will be instructing you your Hogwarts   
classes privately, and when the year is over, Severus will begin his lessons as well,"   
Dumbledore told her. Avril nodded her understanding. "Than let us begin your five years   
of training," he finally finished, showing the four out of the office.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Avril crossed her arms, looking around the room. "Nice colors, but silver doesn't   
go good with my complexion. I end up looking like a... silvery-red thing," she   
complained, turning her nose up at the green and silver décor of the room. Snape   
narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Although my heart cries for you, I really don't care, Ms. Weasley," Snape spat at   
her. She snorted, plopping down in an over-sized black leather couch and stretching out.   
Her hair contrasted well with the midnight-black leather, shining like silvery-fire.  
Looking up from her position, Avril grinned in an evil manor at Snape. "It makes   
me feel quite appreciated that you went through so much trouble getting this room   
furnished for me, Professor! In fact, I believe you don't hate me quite as much!" she   
laughed.  
Snape glared at her. "Don't let it go to your head, Obscurité. Professor   
Dumbledore and Black were in charge of making sure there would be nothing you   
yearned for when you were preparing for your training stages. I would have been happy   
giving you're a small box with air holes and a lid," Snape retorted. Avril returned the   
glare with as much hate as he did.  
"You seem to think I am enjoying this as much as you?" she asked him, her   
eyebrows raised. "Don't let it go to your head that because I am a Slytherin student, you   
are by far my favorite teacher. I don't even know how I got into Slytherin, seeing as my   
family's been in Gryffindor for the last ten generations," she told him, sighing. "I don't   
even WANT to be in Slytherin. I would have much preferred Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.   
All the sneakiness and slyness in Slytherin creeps me out."  
Snape snorted and left her to her couch. It would be a long, five-year term. 


End file.
